Childlike
by raven-eyed-lass
Summary: Have you always wondered what goes on Ryoma's mind especially when it comes to this girl? Gain access to his thoughts! This is the preview version. Click to view his full thoughts. One-shot.


**Disclaimer**: How would you like it done, the usual? Yes, not mine. Period.

**A/N**: Pardon the frequency of publishing new one-shots for RyoSaku (instead of updating the long-lost, multichaptered HeoH), but this was just too persistent. If you bear a grudge on me, please stop now and exit this page. Otherwise, read on! (But hey, I have a lot of time in my hands now, so I can finally finalize that chapter! :p)

**Title**: Child-like (a.k.a. When Ryoma's Silent Mind Goes Haywire & Frantic)

* * *

><p>'It's too much waste of energy speaking.'<p>

Ryoma yawned and stretched a bit, as he was done eating a quick lunch. He scratched his head a bit and lazily watched as the group of persons next to him chattered about whatnot.

The silent and lazy prince wanted to scratch his head again, wondering what in the huge earth made people like talking with each other. It creates noise, and if you'd include Horio in the equation, it would make _a lot_ of noise.

If you were to ask him, it'd a total waste of time. But occasionally, he loves talking, especially when it is to spell out to his opponents that they are losing to him. Y'know, the infamous "Mada mada da ne" is actually synonymous with Echizen Ryoma's speech, that it compromised around 75% of his speech (as taken from Inui's most updated data).

He'd rather be thinking.

And so he thought, and thought, while he observed, his mouth never opening for a word to utter, and his eyes watched one of the persons inside the group beside him. Ryuzaki.

Looks like she's not a fan of talking, either. She would just nod casually, laugh a little, and smile a lot.

Ryoma shook his head. _No matter how I see it, she is like a child._

And there went his trail of thoughts... (Just make sure you won't tell that an audience is actually reading Echizen Ryoma's thoughts, or else, we'll all be sent to damnation through a rainfall of powerful tennis balls)

~xXx~

She is a child, no wonder.

Her round face, her big eyes, her twin braids, and also her seemingly flat and petite figure.

(Not like I'm looking at her too much and too often)

And she goes "Eh~" more often than needed, like she never knew anything in the world. Can she not repeat everything that everyone says to her?

(Not like I don't like how she's so focused looking at me while repeating what I just said, which was a simple "Not really." I mean, really, you _can _stare.)

(But when she does that to other guys, _ahem, Horio, ahem, _how can she just not hear and readily understand what they said? I'm a hundred meters away from her and _some guy_ and yet I can tell that they were just looking at her childish face and they are not really talking. But I'm not too observant, I just have sharp senses.)

She is such a child.

I wonder if Ryuzaki-_sensei_ spoiled her too much. Because if she did, perhaps she won't allow any guy to go out with her for a date.

And, great, she doesn't know if someone's hitting on her already! Is she that damn clueless of naïve or what?

(Hey, Ryuzaki, watch out! There's a guy behind you! I think he's trying to get a chance to hit on you! Oops, no, I mean, just be careful, you don't know he is. I mean, I don't know who HE is, so stay away from him.)

But really, I couldn't blame them, those pathetic guys. They couldn't be blamed if her child-like appearance draws them in, or if it is her naïve attitude of dealing with those pesky guys strengthens their resolve to get closer.

(Argh, Ryuzaki, keep a little space to yourself! Don't let them to be too close!)

But there is one thing which confuses me, something which is not-so childlike in her

(Hey, you! Watch where you're putting your hands! She IS still a child! She won't know if you're already taking advantage of her innocence!)

When she smiles, my eyes zoom in to her childlike face, to her big, doe-like eyes, to her fair, rosy skin, and finally to her pink lips, and they all show a happiness of a child.

I freeze.

And suddenly, I wasn't thinking of childish thoughts anymore.

I can't wait to become older, either.

~xXx~

"Hey, Ryuzaki."

"R-Ryoma-kun..?"

"How old are you now?"

"How old am I?"

Nod.

"15."

"15?" (Am I starting to imitate her?) "We're of same age."

"A-ah, is that so? Why did you ask, Ryoma-kun?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" On cue, she leans in just a little more, her habit, you remember?

"No, not really. I just thought that 15 is not an age to be childlike anymore."

Tilt of the head, in the process of repeating what I said. I smirk and lean towards her, too.

"You should understand things like this, right?"

"What things, Ryoma-kun?"

Hell, when it comes to things like this, I'd love to be talking and lure her in.

"Things like I do, such as this?"

Oomph -

Oh, I get it now. They should blame Ryuzaki for drawing them in. I mean, my Ryuzaki. And no, I'm being possessive, not childish, just like how she responded to me when I _did that_ to her with a loud gasp.

I can do it again, anyway.

* * *

><p>A rose for everyone with a word for me!<p> 


End file.
